


It’s a Cold so Dangerous I Can’t Stay

by sinceresapphire



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mention of death but no character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye gets lost when the team is retrieving an 0-8-4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s a Cold so Dangerous I Can’t Stay

Alright, so maybe storming off like she did wasn’t the brightest idea she’s had lately. Skye could admit that, to herself at least. But then, that was the problem, wasn’t it; her inability to admit when she was wrong. Sometimes, she wondered what was wrong with her. Why anyone wanted her around was a mystery. Now though, it wouldn’t matter because she was going to freeze to death.

The 0-8-4 just had to be in Idaho and they just had to discover it in the middle of winter. This wasn’t what she signed up for. Okay, so she didn’t sign up for this in the first place. Still, the Bus and the team grew on her. Thanks to her recklessness, she won’t see them again.

The silence of the forest was smothering. Skye thrived in noise and motion because it was easier to camouflage her so she could avoid unwanted attention. There was something beautiful yet destructive about a forest in winter. Each footstep echoed and she flinched without realizing it. How ironic that someone like her would get to see such beauty in her last moments. The brunette smirked.

Skye felt like she had been walking for hours. The old faithful watch finally died an undeserved death some time ago. As she continued walking, she noticed that the trees were starting to thin out. The brunette was wondering if she was getting somewhere.  She wasn’t.

What met her eyes was so much more….a frozen lake. It took her breath away and she felt lighter.  The brunette felt at peace. Spotting a formidable tree nearby, she walks over and sits at its base, leaning against it as her eyes drift close.

This wasn’t a bad place for it to all end.

The next thing she notices is that there is a lack of rough bark against her back and cold beneath her. Instead, they had been replaced by something familiar that doesn’t occur in nature. She must be back on the Bus.

Her eyes open slowly as her brain starts to recognize the beeping of hospital equipment. Skye had no idea how she got back here. A low moan catches her attention.

Looking over to her right, she’s surprised to see Trip in the chair next to her bed. He looked uncomfortable. His head was bent backwards as he tried to remain sitting straight with his arms draped loosely across his chest.

Skye goes to grab the water next to her bed but knocks it over instead. Trip is suddenly awake.

Their eyes meet and she sees the relief in them as clear as day.

“Skye. You’re okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I decided to be a bit overcautious with the tag warning because better to be safe than sorry.  
> 2\. I don't what this is but I like it and could expand on it later.


End file.
